


And Follow The Sun

by allwaswell16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, Spring, Spring Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Harry pines for the boy who sits across the classroom from him.Spring Drabble Prompt: warm





	And Follow The Sun

His gaze never wavers from the boy sitting across the room. His smile, his eyes, his mouth, ahem, his thighs. They warm him from the inside out, melting each icy finger of cynicism that held his heart and kept it cold. 

Spring semester may have dawned bitterly frigid, but each day grows closer to the warmth. Every day Harry finds a seat closer to the source of the heat. Until one day, he finds himself sitting next to the boy with the warm smile and the blue spark of fire in his eyes, and he says hello to the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked it! [Here's the fic post](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/172070723651/and-follow-the-sun-by-allwaswell16-for) if you'd like to reblog it for me! <3


End file.
